


Harry the Doxy that lived

by Zerri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doxy, Gen, Non-human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerri/pseuds/Zerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry hadn't been born a human? What if he and his family were Doxy's? How would his life have turned out? Follow Harry the doxy in his many adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there lived a small family of Doxy's called the Potters, it consisted of a mother by the name of Lily, who had the greenest eyes any doxy family had ever seen. And a father James with hair black as tar. They lived with their 300 children, a good amount since doxy's could lay up to 500 eggs at once. Life was good for the Potter family, the old manor they had taken to calling home hadn't been inhabited by humans for years, but even then Lily and James warned their children right from the time they were eggs to never go near a human, that humans were monstrous creatures with only one thing on their mind, destruction. Many years flew by and the Doxy parents watched as their children all grew into wonderful boisterous teens, all except their youngest, who they had named Harry. He had always been a little smaller and a little weaker then all his siblings, they had no idea why he just was. Of course being smaller and weaker than the rest of his family didn't stop Harry from being just as adventurous as his brothers and sisters. In fact in order to make up for his size he often took on dares his brothers gave him, it was one such dare that saved his life.

It had been a day like any other, Lily and James had woken their brood up for the early morning task of getting food. Once jobs and locations had been assigned to groups everyone took flight, they were all eager to get it over and done with so they could all eat together. One such group landed on the railing of the top floor, it was in this group that little Harry was.

"Hey I dare you all to go fly up into the attic!" Cried James the 2nd the eldest of the doxy siblings.

"No way! It's more then off limits mum and dad said if we go in we'll die! Everyone knows there's killer dust mites up there!" Replied Paul the 124th eldest doxy. The rest of his siblings nodded.

"Aw come on I bet that's just mum and dad making it up so we don't go too far from the nest!" Argued James the 2nd rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you go then?" Spat Margret the 39th eldest doxy.

James the 2nd shrunk in on himself as the eyes of his siblings all turned to him judging.

"Err I don't have to I'm the one that issued the dare!" Shouted James the 2nd.

"I'll go." Said a small voice.

The doxy siblings all swivelled around to look at who had spoken.

"Harry mum and dad would kill us if you got hurt!" Gasped Fruitpip the 278 eldest doxy.

"I won't get hurt I'm not afraid of dust mites!" Yelled Harry sick and tired of all his siblings treating him like we was going to break.

Before any of his brothers and sisters could stop him Harry took off like a flash to where he knew there was a hole in the ceiling he could wriggle through. His siblings watched in horror as they lost sight of Harry. They however never got time to go after their much loved little brother.

Harry had been in the attic a full 30secs before he realised no one was coming after him, while he didn't want anyone to follow him they always did, he peered back down the hole, maybe they were playing?

Screams so loud Harry thought his ears would burst suddenly filled the ear, shirks and howls of his family in pain. Harry wasted no time and wriggled back out the hole and into the hallway, he stopped short at the sight that greeted him, his siblings, his brothers and sisters, all lay dead halfway across the hallway floor, there was blood coming out of their mouths and noses, Harry went to go down but stopped after he realised there was a heavy layer of gas floating below him, gas which was fast rising. With a strangled cry and knowing he could do nothing other than die if he went to help Harry went back into the attic. Once there he franticly darted around looking for a way outside, it wasn't until the gas had half filled the attic that he found a small enough hole on one of the corners that he was able to squeeze out of. Harry wriggled out as fast as he could; as soon as every last leg was free he flopped onto the roof. Several minutes passed with the only sound the little doxy could hear being his own heavy breathing. Then he heard humans!

"There that should take care of any rats, mice, spiders, ants, hell anything that breathes. We'll clean up after the gas disperses and it will be liveable in no time sir, and don't worry the spells designed not to leave the house so the garden is safe."

Poor Harry that was the last time he saw his family.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~ Several years later~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Little Harry rolled over and tried to get comfortable, something which seemed to be entirely out of poor Harry's grasp. He turned over onto his stomach and let out a little whine of pain as he caught one of his wings under a leg. With a little pout he opened bright green eyes and let lose a small yawn, causing both rows of his very sharp and very venomous teeth to be seen. Harry used both sets of his arms to push himself upright until he was standing on all four legs. He had given up on trying to get any more sleep, the uncomfortable bed combined with the snoring for all the Dursly doxy's was driving him mad.

It was nice that his mother's sister's nest had taken him in when he had fled his previous home. His aunt's nest was in house just down the hill from where his family used to live. It had been a very scary journey. After all no doxy liked being outside in the open for too long, but he had made it in the end. None of his extended family had been too happy to see him, but they let him stay here so Harry was grateful to them. Glancing around to make sure no one else was up yet Harry launched himself off the ceiling beam and down into the room, his little wings buzzing softly. Most doxy nests all worked together to gather food to eat, but his aunt and uncle and his 32 cousins all saw him as an unwanted guest not family. So each morning before the hordes of Dursly doxy's descended to look for food Harry set out.

Flying into the kitchen he frowned, there were more cupboards locked with magic, landing gently on a counter he looked around. Not much left out either hell even the garbage was spelled against pests! He knew this because he was one of the lucky doxy's that inherited a sixth sense of course.

Harry sighed and sat down to contemplate the situation. He would have to leave soon, they all would. While was lucky his mum and dad had taught him and his siblings what foods were edible outside, in case of emergencies, the Dursly had no idea and no desire to learn from him.

In a way the problem with the humans was their own fault, when he had first arrived here he had been shocked at how much of the humans food the Dursly's took, it was enough to feed several nests! So it was no wonder the humans were going to such lengths to guard their food.

Harry shook his head and took flight again pushing off with his back set of legs, tomorrow he'll see about things tomorrow, as of today he had food to find. He had been unlucky the last few days, his stomach let out a loud growl that just proved the point. He would have hunted around the kitchen a little but the Dursly's didn't like him in there and if he was caught, Harry shuddered and sped out of the room into the living room.

With no grace what so ever he crash landed onto the back of a high chair, he let out a giggle as he bounced on the overstuffed furniture for a while. Harry didn't care how starving he was he had no desire to eat human food anyway, humans were monsters! Getting himself under control, he had to use all 4 legs and 4 arms to stop the bouncing, he surveyed the room. Mmmm There! In the corner a fly had gotten caught in an old cob web! Grinning Harry crouched down and pushed himself into flight as fast as he could, mere seconds later he landed all four feet firmly planted on the ceiling, reaching out quickly he used one set of arms to grab the fly and with years of practice tore its head off in one move. Yay! It was a nice big plump fly. Harry grinned and happily started munching on his morning meal, his two rows of sharp teeth making quick work of the fly.

Licking his fingers clean Harry jumped from the ceiling and lazily made his way over to the curtains. He would tangle himself up in them and have a nice nap; the humans never closed these curtains so he would be safe.

A Few hours later, but in what had only seemed like a few minutes. Harry was rudely awaked with a kick to his arm.

"Wake up short stuff!" Cried Dudley, the oldest of the Dursly doxy's children. He was panting and clinging to the curtain marterial as if life depended on it.

Harry winced and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, glaring over at his cousin he couldn't help but snort. Dudley had clearly used what little energy he had to find him, he shook his head disgusted at how his vey over weight cousin was shaking and panting. No doxy should be so out of energy after what was probably only a short flight up. Most of the Dursly doxies, bar his aunt, tended to walk everywhere, a very dangerous habit. Hence why he only had 32 cousins at the moment were at the beginning of his stay he had 255. They were all just lucky the humans couldn't be bothered hunting the rest down.

"What Dudley?" Replied Harry crossing both sets of arms and giving his cousin a cold stare. He had tried to be friends with him in the beginning but shortly after he had arrived Dudley had tied him up in string and hauled him into the humans bedroom! He had been lucky he was able to wriggle under their bed moments before they woke. It had taken him another 3 days to get out of the knots. He had tried to tell his aunt and uncle what had happened but they didn't believe him. Since then he stayed as far away from his first cousin as he could.

"Mum wants to talk to you." Scowled Dudley who slowly started climbing down the curtain; intent on ignoring Harry now he had delivered his message.

Harry frowned and wasted no time in climbing around the curtain, peering out carefully and listening with his keen hearing; he paused for a moment. His pointy left ear twitched, then his right.

No sounds of humans. Looks like they had gone for the day.

Harry glanced down at Dudley who had made it to the floor and was a heaving blob so sweaty.. ickyness. Exercise really didn't agree with the eldest Dursly doxy. Shaking his head in amusement Harry took flight wondering what it was his aunt wanted him for. She normally tried to talk to him as little as she had to. And never had she actually asked to see him.

~"~"~"~"~""~~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

That night found Harry with his arms around his legs curled into a ball in the little worn out grove he called a bed. Located in the highest ceiling beam in the attic.

His aunt was kicking him out; apparently they had talked it over and decided that the human food shortage was his fault. Harry had no clue how anyone could make that bizarre link but there you have it.

He knew he was going to have to leave soon, but his aunt had given him a deadline tomorrow night, he had to be gone or he would be dinner. Harry shuddered and peered into the dark, he could see perfectly.

This decision gave him no time to plan no time to figure out where to go. He bit his lower lip at the thought of being alone, something which was a high probability. He might not like being with the Dursly doxies but he liked being alone even less. And he was too young to start a nest of his own at the moment, which meant finding a new family or being alone.

Harry rolled over and used his wings the best he could to cover him and slipped into a restless nightmare filled sleep.

Tomorrow his world changed again. Would he even survive?


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry the Doxy that lived**

**Summary:** What if Harry hadn't been born a human? What if he and his family were Doxy's? How would his life have turned out? Follow Harry the doxy in his many adventures.

**Warnings:** Slash at some point, Violence, lots of dead bugs,

**A/N:** So I’m not dead…. :D Working on updating all my stories over the next week and hopefully keep updating them. The reason I got back into writing is thanks to my new beta and friend PokimpseeGoomba26.

We have in fact started writing a story together over on fiction press links will be in profile, it would be great if you could all go and check it out! XD

**The story is about:**

The stories name Anurilea and it's about two men who play an MMORPG to take a break from real life every now and then. Aaron Paxton is a 19 year old college student majoring in Forensic Psychology. Hadrian Black is a 24 year old man who happens to be teaching that class.

The two soon find a break in their lives as a new game called _Anurilea_  hits the market and instantly becomes a big hit. Being able to choose between an angel and a demon, these two men eventually fall for one another in game. However, what happens at their inevitable meeting?

 

Enough randomness onwards to the story! Next one to be updated will be Freedom

* * *

 

 

The next day, winter's frozen embrace enveloped the land, covering the ground in untouched snow as far as the eye could see. It was so cold that even the humans in their spell warmed beds clung to their blankets tighter, hoping to keep the air’s icy fingers from bay.

In fact it was so cold that one little doxy, who didn’t have the pleasure of sleeping with a family’s warmth, woke up in a panic to find himself half frozen to the wooden ceiling beam he called home.

Thankfully the ice wasn’t all too thick and Harry, once he had calmed down enough to think clearly, was able to dislodge it with a few feeble kicks of his numbed legs. That done he watched, as the last of his panic slowly faded, the ice tumble off him and lay innocently there beside him like it hadn’t almost frozen a pixie to death.

Ice really was a beautiful thing though Harry, as he gazed into a small piece one of his four hands gently running a finger over its surface, seeing his mum’s green eyes staring back at him however was enough to put little Harry off ice forever. So ignoring the thoughts of his family Harry took to the task of waking up properly.

Paying no mind to the shaking his legs were doing little Harry slowly yet surely climbed up onto his feet and sleepily gazed around him.

While Doxy’s could handle cold temperatures well enough, it still wasn’t a very pleasant feeling and Harry had no doubt that if he had held onto sleep a little longer he might have frozen to death in his dreams. Which Harry guessed morbidly wouldn’t have been the worse way one could go.

Glancing around with more awake eyes Harry was pleased to note that the sun was still not up and there was no sign of the Dursly's around trying to eat him. He wouldn’t have put it past Dudley to actually wake up early to start Harry hunting. He shuddered slightly and pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

Stretching all four arms above his head Harry gave a big yawn and walked unsteadily towards the edge of the beam. Maybe if he was lucky he might have enough time to look for another nice juicy fly or bug inside the house before he was forced to leave. Just thinking of the fly he had caught yesterday made little Harry’s mouth water in delight. Once he noticed what he was doing Harry blushed and closed his mouth with a snap wiping the drool off this face. He was glad no one had been around to see that; his brothers and sisters would have laughed their arses off.

Remembering them made Harry’s heart ache painfully. He missed them all so much that sometimes he thought of going into the human’s room and sitting there on the bed waiting for death. But he wouldn’t for as much as he wished to join his family he didn’t want them to die out either. So as the last of the Potter Doxy’s, Harry was going to lead a full and long life no matter what! That was his promise to his dead parents and siblings. One he would keep come human or high water.

So closing his eyes Harry listened carefully, hearing nothing in the general area other then the loud snores from the humans below he took off, jumping into the air beside his beam. For a few terrible seconds his wings refused to behave properly and he plumped quickly towards the ground the world blurring around him. Luckily he was able to get them flapping correctly just before he hit the floor, and with a painful groan Harry pulled up, his legs almost brushing the wooden floor.

He cursed himself for his stupidity as he flew slightly zigzag towards the little hole he used to get to the next room. Why he hadn’t stretched his wings before being an idiot and jumping was beyond him. Harry shook his head slightly as he pulled up and landed in front of the hole. There was no point in thinking about it, it had been a terrifying and painful lesson learnt, and one he would never repeat. Without further a due he squeezed into the hole.

Sadly Harry only managed to get halfway through before something grabbed hold of one of his legs from behind him. Eyes widening with panic Harry franticly kicked himself free and tumbled forward landing painfully on his already sore wings. Trying to calm down he turned to look over this shoulder and paled when he saw several faces sneering at him in the darkness. It seemed the Dursley’s weren’t even going to give him a chance to leave.

“Come here Potter, Mum’s pregnant again and she needs all the food she can get!” yelled one of his cousins.

“Yeah Potter you should be thankful that your finally going to be some use!” Yelled another.

Harry’s heart ached at the words that followed, no matter how much they hated him he had still seen them as family, and it hurt knowing what they thought of him.

However seeing one of this cousins attempt to make his way through the hole after him gave Harry the jolt he needed to get moving and stop moping. If they caught him there would be no escape and he would be torn to pieces in record time. So without further delay he bolted, his legs using all the strength they had left to catapult him into the air, his wings beating away furiously.

Dodging the sharp teeth of one of his cousins that got too close, Harry barrelled though the house and towards the back door where he knew there was a gap at the bottom big enough for him to slip outside.

Keeping an eye on those following him, Harry had very little time to contemplate this being the fastest he had ever seen any of the Dursley’s fly. He was too busy dodging and rolling and falling and rising trying to invade their grasps to even bother thinking.

Though he did notice sadly that more and more were gaining on him, he cursed and blamed the state he had woken up in. Normally he would have been able to get a little faster than this.

Suddenly he felt one of his cousin’s teeth clamp painfully around his leg. Crying out and wasting no time Harry turned towards him and poked him square in the eyes. His cousin released him with a painful howl and Harry, with renewed terror, shot towards the door which had just come into view from around the corner.

“I can do it. I can make it they won’t catch me. I can do it...” He chanted as he tucked his limbs and wings into him and drove like a rocket towards the crack at the bottom of the door. As long as he could make it he would be fine. None of the Dursly would ever go outside that much he knew.

He was almost there when he suddenly heard screams. It seemed the humans had woken up and in the chaos no one had paid enough attention to notice. He wondered briefly what would happen now but he wasn’t left guessing for long.

His cousins suddenly started screaming as spells shot through the air. He wouldn’t turn back and help, he was getting out of here. Dodging a bright yellow beam that came within millimetres of his wings Harry finally made it down to the bottom of the door and with some quick manoeuvring he was free.

But he wasn’t stopping there; he was getting as far away from this place as he could. He was not going to risk the humans finding him, or risk that, in the chaos created back there, the Dursley’s might get over their fear of outdoors and come barging after him.

So it was with tear filled eyes that Harry sped towards the back of the garden. He had to find somewhere safe to rest before he was spotted by a predator, since he was so exhaustedhe doubted he could fight them off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 

Harry lost track of time as his wing beats grew slower and slower the further he flew. Sometime during the beginning of his escape he had reached the end of the humans land. He hadn't bothered to stop, and he was only vaguely aware he was still flying, his only thought was simple and repeated its self in his mind. 

Fly fast and fly far.

Harry was however eventually forced to stop when he collided mid-air with a large branch he hadn't noticed in his panicked flight. With a grunt, he tumbled down to the ground to land with a light thump, the dirt and leaves lifting slightly around him with the force of the impact. He let out a small pain filled whimper and blinking slowly looked around the surrounding area. 

Lightly dazed and very exhausted he couldn't say where he had landed, nothing looked familiar and no matter how tempting it was to curl up and sleep, he had to move. More important than figuring out where he had landed was getting out of the open and finding somewhere safe to rest. 

Tucking his sore and overused wings back Harry unsteadily got onto his four feet. He took a moment to check his legs for damage from the fall. Other than one of his legs feeling a little tender they were okay, Harry figured he had been lucky. Before doing anything else he stretched his legs slowly to avoid cramp.

Looking up he felt ridiculously small. Sure things in the humans house had always been bigger than him and humans themselves were enormous beings, but he had never seen anything as big as the trees surrounding him, they looked like they were touching the clouds. Not only that but all he could see was trees and rocks and green, so much green.

His parents had told him before that some Doxys did live outside but as it was a harder life most tended to drift towards human homes, where they could be warm and safe. Dodging humans was better than dodging countless predators, even if his bite could kill some of the smaller ones and make some of the bigger ones very sick there was still a chance they could kill or maim him even if he got off a bite or two. 

Shivering slightly he moved his eyes more to the ground, he wouldn't take flight again for now, not with his wings feeling like they might fall off if he unfurled them. What he needed was somewhere to curl up safe and sound for some much-needed rest. 

Moving a little closer to one of the big trees his ears twitched, he could make out running water from here, it sounded close. He closed his eyes and sighed, it felt like years since he had had a nice drink of water.... Shaking his head of the thoughts of drinking he tuned out the water and gritted his teeth in determination as he took more painful steps towards the tree. It was an old tree, some of its huge roots had come out of the dirt surrounding its base, it was Harry's hope that he could wriggle underneath one such root for the rest of the day to gather his strength.

As he finally reached the tree his eyes widened as he saw under one of the big branches was a hole, something had dug a small burrow here already. Harry gulped he was in no condition to fight off something that might mistake him as tasty. Backing up a few steps he paused. He couldn't actually hear anything from in the burrow's direction and the ground around it looked undisturbed for some time. Was it worth risking a peak Harry wondered? 

Taking a deep breath he squared his shoulders and balled all four hands into fists. He would check. If it was abandoned that meant he would have a nice place to rest. Taking slow steady steps, well as steady as he could, Harry slowly crept towards the burrows opening, carefully avoiding standing on dried leaves and twigs. 

He came at it from the side just in case anyone was home, and every few steps he paused straining his ears for sound and sniffing the air . Nothing.  
When he was right at the entrance he took a few more quite deep breathes. Nothing had popped out to eat him and he still couldn't hear anything close by. There were animal smells but nothing too new or too strong to show something lived here. 

With his heart trying to beat out of his little chest Harry darted a look in, it didn't take too long for his eyes to adjust to the dark as the burrow wasn't very long, maybe only three times his length and only two of him wide. (I'm making it Doxy's are normally around 10cm but he's around 7cm) Since it was so short Harry relaxed almost instantly seeing the whole burrow clearly and realising nothing was in there. Taking one last look around outside for threats and finding none Harry grinned. He had found somewhere to sleep, and maybe even stay for a while. 

Before he went into the burrow Harry gathered a few twigs and leaves from the ground and partly blocked the entrance leaving a tiny gap . He didn't want to be found and the entrance was a little too big for his liking. Once that was done he wiggled into the hole he had left himself and reached out to use a leaf to finish covering the entrance. Blinking in the dark he made his way to the end of the burrow, the dirt was dry and already he felt a little warmer. Hopefully, he would remain safe while he rested. He slid a bit towards the end as his tired legs not really willing to keep him up much longer gave out and he fell in a heap at the base of the tunnel. Wasting no time Harry twisted and turned and wriggled and sweep his arms about until the area was comfortable to sleep on. As soon as he rested his head in his arms he was dead to the world. 

 

##=##

 

Harry wasn't sure how long he had slept, or indeed what had woken him at first. It took his tired mind a few minutes to realise that the sound that had pulled him from his dreams was coming from behind him. Turning his head slowly he narrowed his eyes at the burrow wall. Something was getting close to his resting spot.

He got up on his knees and pressed an ear against the dirt to listen closer. Whatever it was was close, but it didn't sound big and it sounded slow. Harry pondered to himself for a bit before shrugging, whatever it was sounded smaller than him and he was hungry. Wasting no time he started digging into the dirt, he worked fast and kept himself on alert in case he had made a huge judgement error. Finally, his hands felt something, grabbing hold he pulled, whatever it didn't want to come without putting up a fight. Grinning he planted two of his feet onto the wall and used them to help put more force into his pull. With a startled yelp both Harry and the thing in his hands went flailing backwards as the tug of war ended in his favour. 

Grinning from ear to ear little Harry looked down at his prize, which was wriggling and twisting around his arms clearly upset at having been pulled from the dirt. He looked it over and sighed happily when he realised what it was, his Dad had bought a few home before when he had been showing off to his mum by going outside.

Getting a little more comfortable in the dirt Harry eagerly opened his mouth wide both rows of his teeth glistening with saliva and savagely bit down on the creature he vaguely remembered was called a worm. 

He hummed happily to himself as he devoured his meal. It had hit the spot perfectly, not to mention it had practicality come to him to be eaten. Once done with his first meal outside a human's home Harry licked his arms to rid himself of the last of the bugs juices before he made his way to the entrance of the burrow. He had only been outside before when he flown to his aunts house, it had been a short flight. So all this was very new. And he was rightfully terrified. 

While the worm had been tasty he would need a steady supply of food or he would have to move, something he currently wasn't all too interested in doing. 

Carefully moving just the leaf he had added last from the entrance he crawled out into the open. Looking at the sun and the dew gathering on the small green shoots and greenery around him, Harry figured he had slept through what was left of yesterday and all night.

The thing that struck Harry as he gazed at his surroundings wasn't how beautiful the blue sky looked through the tree leaves, or how wonderful the smell of a nearby flower was, it wasn't even a thought about food. It was a thought that hit him hard and fast leaving his eyes watery and his throat constricted never before had he ever been this alone. He had felt this way briefly after his family died. However once he had the plan on going to his aunts nest it had faded to a dull ache. But now there was no other nest, no more family, no more plans.

Harry took a shuddering breath that was bordering on a a sob and steadied himself. He couldn't let the sadness get to him, he had made a promise to his family that he would lead a long life and have a family of his own to honour his siblings, who's lives had been tragically cut short. 

Crunch.

Harry's head flew to the right where the noise had come from, there not to far from him was a beetle. In his moment of grief, it had approached unnoticed. Instead of feeling wary Harry felt elated, it was under half his size and either hadn't noticed him or didn't see him as a threat. 

Fanning his wings out slowly Harry crouched down ready to launch himself towards his newly sited prey. His eyes watched the beetle with rapid attention and as soon as it turned to the side slightly he propelled himself forward with speed even he didn't know he had.

It was stupidly easy to catch the beetle and tear off its outer shell to chow down. 

Once finished Harry patted his very full stomach and took to the air. It was time to learn more about this new exotic place he found himself. Though if all meals were so easy to stumble upon Harry had the feeling he would love it here.

Flying lazy slow circles in the area around his burrow Harry couldn't be happier, he had found a ants nest not too far a flight away and had even grabbed a few for a snack while continuing his scouting. Not only that but there was a stream of clear drinkable water little ways off. Not that he needed drinks often, he got plenty of fluids from bugs and he could happily drink some dew. 

This place his parents had always warned him about was filled to the brim with all sorts of yummy bugs, just while exploring he had found too many to count. 

While Harry continued to marvel over the bounty his new found home had, he was unaware of yellow eyes watching him from above.

With a silent swoop, the yellow eyes grew closer to the unaware Doxy, feet extended, claws gleamed in the sun and distance grew shorter. 

The coarse black hair covering Harry stood on end and his ears twitched, giving a cry he trusted his instincts and dived to the right narrowly avoiding wickedly sharp talons. He chanced a glance back as he speed off towards his burrow. It was huge, far bigger then him and covered in feathers. With a cry, the beast turned fast and shot after him. Harry eepped and cursed himself for forgetting just why this place had always been sued to scare him and his siblings when they were younger. 

He thought hard what to do as he dived and twisted and turned in the air to avoid the beast's beak. 

He couldn't go straight to his burrow, what if this thing decided it might try to dig him up? No, he needed to lose him first, and he had just the plan. Diving to the left towards the tree next to his burrow he beat his wings as fast as he could and darted into the foliage of a branch. Looking back he could see the beast couldn't follow but was watching him closely. Quickly he used all this limbs, legs, arms, wings to navigate his way between and around branches and leaves. At one point the monster landed in an attempt to follow him. But Harry soon disappeared. Only once he was sure he was safe from the beasts gaze did Harry make his way back to his burrow. 

Hunkered down in his burrow his arms wrapped tightly around his legs Harry thought that while yes this place had plenty of food for him, he would make sure to never again forgot there were bigger scarier things out there than him.


	4. In which Harry finds a new friend? Maybe?

A/N: So.... Hi. * waves *

 

After the run-in he had with the feathered predator Harry could not bring himself to leave the relative safety of his new home for the rest of the day, so he instead moped around his little burrow occasionally smoothing out the walls and floor keeping himself busy until it was time to sleep.

When he deemed it late enough in the day to finally enter the dream world Little Harry lay down and curled into himself, shifting a little to get comfortable Harry made a mental note to himself to get some leaves and moss to make a nice warm bed with. Then with a yawn showing off all his pointy poisonous teeth he nodded off.

``````````````````````````````

The next day Harry woke up slowly and after rubbing the sleep from his eyes he sat up, however, he made no effort to move from the place he had slept. He knew he had to leave his burrow soon as he had a lot to do today, but at the same time, he was still worried the beast would still be hanging around looking for him and he had no desire to become some feathered monster’s dinner! Sighing to himself Harry wrapped two of his four arms around his small midriff in a mockery of a hug and gazed with trepidation towards the entrance of his new home.

He closed his eyes and took several deep and calming breaths. He would do it he would go out now and just be very very very alert and careful and the first sign of anything dreadful coming his way he would hide and make his way back here. 

He snapped his eyes open his mouth forming a determined line as he cautiously made his way towards the exit, his muscles tense and alert ready to whisk him away at a moments notice.

Instead of moving the leaf covering and going straight out Harry instead moved it just enough to peer out of, and once he had swept his eyes over the area and could see nothing he gingerly popped his head out of the diminutive opening for a view above. Nothing, he could see nothing. Harry paused there his head outside of his burrow his eyes darting over the sky and trees looking also more importantly listening for any movement. Again nada. Well sure there were sounds and things but none of which would cause him any danger.

At last Harry carefully pushed aside the leaf cover and walked out into the sun, he timidly turned and recovered his entrance to the burrow. The last thing he wanted was visitors while he was away. 

Just before he took flight Harry took a moment to urinate close to the entrance to his home. This would tell smaller animals and insects to piss off or get eaten in simple terms, it even worked on some bigger animals. Pleased with himself for marking his territory for the first time Harry smiled and unfurled his wings.

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Several moments later found our little doxy lazily flying in and out of the branches of the tree who’s root sheltered his home. He was looking for nice big leaves to use as ground cover for his makeshift bed. Just when he thought he might have spotted a perfect leaf he heard a very beautiful sound, he paused only for a second his wings fluttering to keep him in place before he shook his head and went towards the leaf he had his eyes on, whatever it was it had nothing to do with him. 

He landed carefully on a branch and started walking towards the end of it. His mum always used to say that flying was well and good but if you didn’t walk when you could your legs would fall off. He, of course, knew that was not the case and it had just been his mum’s way of getting him and his siblings to not rely on their wings all the time.

Just before he landed on the smaller branch were the leaf he had spied was, he heard the beautiful sound again, only this time it was a little closer than last. Cocking his head Harry did his best to listen and pinpoint where it was coming from. He was very weary from yesterday’s encounter, still, the curious side of him was in this case winning out. 

After only a few seconds he realised the sound was coming from a branch below and slightly to the right of him.

Shrugging Harry decided to give into his curiosity this time, but he would not be stupid about it. Very carefully Harry crawled along the branch that would give him the best view of where he was sure the sound was coming from. It took all of his concentration not to rustle the leaves or crunch the bark. He also made sure that his wings were at the ready to fly away should whatever this thing he was heading towards decided he would make a good snack. 

Peering down between the leaves that surrounded him Harry almost jumped in fright when he got a glimpse of golden feathers, it was only his self-preservation instinct that had him remaining firmly unmoving in his current position. He took a deep breath to calm down. It clearly did not sense him, or at least was no threat right now. Also, it was a different colour to the beast that had attacked him the other day.

He reached out gracefully and slowly pulled back a leaf near him for a slightly better view of this new feathered fiend. What he saw clear as day had him relaxing almost immediately, the creature was smaller then him by a lot and was covered in fluffy golden feathers, its mouth was open wide and a slightly larger bird with shiny silky golden feathers, still smaller then him, was passing food into the littler one. The beautiful noise he had heard was coming from yet another of the bigger birds who was sitting and watching the other two while singing. They actually looked kinda cute to Harry, mostly because they were totally round like they had been puffed up with air, he had never seen anything like these things before.

Realising this was probably a mum and dad and baby Harry gently let the leaf fall back in place, while they were all smaller than him he had no doubt should the adult’s catch him this close they would see him as a threat, and he had no desire to kill the little one’s family. Plus he was sure feathered beasts would taste foul. 

So with that in mind, Harry went back to his original task of gathering a few nice big leaves.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A little later on in the day saw Harry humming softly to himself as he happily looked at a pile of leaves, twigs and moss, his mornings work. After he had found his leaves he had also broken off a few small twigs, as well as gathered some nice fresh moss from around the base of his tree.

Turning his head slightly and giving his sleeping space a determined nod Harry set about his task. With two hands he grabbed one leaf and using his other two he grabbed another, he then placed them on the ground side by side in the small indentation where he had been sleeping, he adjusted them ever so slightly so that they overlapped a little in the centre and covered the whole space with no dirt showing through. Happy with his work so far he turned to the hardest part.

He sat down in front of his pile folding all of his legs under him and reached out for the twigs, they were all new growth, he had at first thought of fallen twigs but it had not taken him long to notice that they were too dry for him to easily bend without breaking. So without further a dew, Harry went about weaving the twigs he had gathered into a circle. Times like this is was glad his kind had so many arms, he could not imagine how horrible this task would be if he only had the humans two arms.

It ended up taking him far longer than he had thought it would as it had been all trial and error, but in the end, he had a circle of weaved twigs that would work, happy with his progress he eagerly reached forward with all four arms to grasp more twigs. This time his goal was to weave them in a criss-cross like pattern within the circle. The reason he was doing this, sitting here cursing and pouting as he fumbled and twisted twigs was simple he was trying to get a bed like he had seen humans use. They had always looked so comfortable and he had been jealous what with him being stuck with sleeping on a wood beam. And now since he no longer had the Dursleys bossing him around he would get what he wanted! Ignoring the pang of sadness that came from thinking of his extended family turned cannibals, Harry, re focused on the task at hand. 

Since he had learned a few tricks from weaving the circle beforehand this second step did not take as long as the first and once he was done Harry was very happy with his finished work. With care, he picked up the twisted frame with all four hands and carefully laid it down on top of his leaves. Thankfully it fit rather well so Harry wasted no time in turning around and gathering up two more leaves to spread over the top of his wood frame, once done he scooped up large amounts of moss and covered the leaves with them, he made sure it was nice and thick and nothing showed through the moss. 

That step done he walked over to the far wall of the burrow and dislodged some of the dirt, he kept going until there was a small hole in the wall and a great amount of damp earth at his feet. With care he set about transporting this dirt to his new bed, once there he began using the dirt to build up walls all around his bed until they were level with the moss, this way it was his hope that he did not end up pushing his bedding off of his bed while he slept and that the frame underneath would remain in place. 

Once done Harry stepped back to admire his handiwork and beamed in delight, his fangs shining in the dark with his poisonousness saliva. 

There before Harry was a small mound of comfortable looking moss surrounded by strong and tightly packed dirt walls, so it was with great pride he eagerly hurried forward and crawled on top, sighing in bliss as he let himself sink somewhat into the moss, it was very comfortable and also very nice and warm. Letting his eyes close Harry let out a deep breath he had not realised he was holding.

He was very relieved and ecstatic that he was one more step closer to surviving this new world he had found himself in.

He took several moments to just lay there relaxing. His quiet time was ruined when his stomach let out a loud growl of hunger, as nice as his new bed was he knew that before he could fully rest today he needed to find some food, so with a small pout to himself Harry headed back outside of his burrow.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
It had not taken Harry long to find an ants nest; where he had merrily gone about eating several of the little bugs until his stomach felt near bursting. Feeling incredibly bloated yet blissful Harry decided to walk off some of his meal, so he landed a few trees away from his burrow and casually began walking towards his home. Despite his carefree appearance Harry never really fully relaxed, his muscles remained tense and all his senses were still on high alert in case that beast or another monster came near him. Plus it was always good to keep an eye and ear out in case he found a nice fat juicy bug to take home for a night time snack.

However, Harry only got a few paces before he heard noises he knew were humans, humans here in his new home! Wasting no time, the thought of what had happened to his family bouncing around in his brain, Harry launched himself straight up to a branch that was taller than he remembered humans could reach. Once there he flattened himself on the branch and tried to calm his erratic breathing. He could hear them coming this way, such loud creatures. Refusing to move in case he was seen Harry settled down to wait, hopefully, they would just pass by as he did not think he had been spotted by them, plus humans he knew had terrible eyesight. 

Turns out he was partly right, yes the humans had not noticed him but they did not pass him by, instead, they stopped at a tree to his right. There were two of them, just as disgusting looking as Harry remembered, two arms and two legs with pale skin. 

His eyes were pinned to the humans checking for any sign of them moving his way but they seemed happy to stay where they were. 

Harry almost had a heart attack when he saw several flashes of light jump from sticks in the human’s hands towards the ground. He was startled to note that where the lights had hit several silver green things suddenly appeared. The humans then made odd noises like they were choking before picking up the odd creatures and putting them in a bag around their waists.

Harry was very relieved to notice once done the humans turned back towards where they had come from and left. Sighing in relief he decided that walking home slowly would not be a good thing today so without wasting any time he unfurled his wings to take flight.

However before he could a small noise that sounded like a cry stopped him in his tracks, his eyes darted back towards where the humans had been couched. He was certain the sound had come from there, sure enough, a few heartbeats later he heard the noise again, it sounded weak and afraid.

Harry groaned and smacked himself on the head with all four of his hands. He should just head home he really should. Whimpering to himself at his own insatiable curiosity Harry sighed and took flight, heading not to his home but towards where he had seen the humans and heard the sound. 

It did not take him long to get to his destination having decided that getting this over and done with quickly was his best bet. As soon as his feet touched ground he heard the small noise again.

Fast as he could he launched himself towards the noise stopping a few feet from what he realised was a burrow entrance like his own. Frowning thoughtfully he proceeded to walk into the burrow more cautiously than he had been approaching it, whatever was in here was helpless he could tell by the cry, and while the area smelled strong of something bigger and more dangerous he was sure that the owners had been what the humans had taken away. Still just to be careful Harry took one small step at a time ready to fight and fly should something appear at the entrance. Nothing did however and he reached the bottom unharmed.

Harry tilted his head unsure what to make of the sight before him, there were a couple of broken eggs and one full one, they were oval in shape with an odd greeny silver tinge like the things he had seen the humans take. Laying inside of what could only be a nest was two dead things, they looked like tiny miniatures of the things he had seen appear above ground with the flashes of light.

They were long with pointy heads, they had four legs that Harry was sure where all feet and a long tail. They looked similar to the lizards he had seen sometimes make there way inside the Dursleys house. In an old memory rather faded he vaguely also remember his dad bring in a small lizard to feed the nest not long after he hatched. Of course they had been no were near as colourful as the things before him.

The one that had been making the weak noise was now quiet apart from a few shuffling noises as it backed away, like it was now aware that its cries for its parents had summoned something unsafe.

Never one to take a gift for granted Harry happily scooped the little baby thing up in his arms, it was slightly bigger than a large house fly and very squishy feeling. Shrugging and deciding to just go for it Harry swiftly bit the things head off. No need for it to suffer as he ate it after all. Its struggles for freedom had not phased Harry at all as it had been very weak.

It was an odd flavour that Harry decided he did not really like, not to mention it was not as juicy and crunchy as his nummy bugs were. Deciding to just eat half of it Harry left the rest drop to the ground next to its dead brothers and or sisters. Harry was in a way happy with the events, the humans had taken the creatures that had been bigger than him away and the babies were dead so he would not have to worry if they would cause him problems later on.

Before he could even think about moving to head out he was stopped when he saw the egg that was unhatched wobble and move slightly only to become still again.

So it was not dead then, chances were it was due to hatch soon. For some reason, Harry felt himself reluctant to kill it or leave it alone, no doubt would die of hunger after it hatched or be eaten by something else. He himself had been late to hatch and his siblings had all been out and about a few days before he managed the strength to break free, his parents had almost given up on him.

Chewing his bottom lip in thought Harry absent-mindedly picked up the egg which he was able to carry in one set of arms fine and headed home. 

He would wait and see what would happen when it hatched, he was after all rather lonely.


End file.
